Our Last Moments
by Sakura Yamazaki
Summary: This is a story for those who wonder how everything is going to end after all the adventures. Light YAOI. YuurixWolfram and so on. Synopsis inside. I kinda hate this fic but i was REALLY bored...


'**Our Last Moments'**

Synopsis: This is a story for those of you who wonder how everything is going to end after all the adventures. Light YAOI. YuurixWolfram, ConradxYozak, GwendalxGunter and so on. Synopsis inside.

Note: The Mazoku (full mazoku and the Shibuyas) whose name is written within this fic will die.

Real Synopsis: It's the future!!! Long after everything has happened… meaning the probability of loads of flashbacks. Oh no!! Don't worry; I'll try my best to make it interesting. Most of the original cast has long left the lives of the remaining couple of the final royal family… after which … I dunno what will happen… some stupid comet will come wipe everyone off…? (_some synopsis_)

**I'm horrible at writing synopsises!!!!!! Just PLEASE read it! It's sad, but lovey-dovey-ish!!**

Rated: T+

Chapters: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. I merely own this story and its excessive use

of OOC-ism. XD

**KKM**

The sun peeked above the far off horizon and cast a wide sheet of brightness past the fields, the villages and, finally, the castle in the middle. Within one particularly overused chamber in this castle, the 27th Demon King of the Shin-Makoku laid, fast asleep. Beside him laid his beloved husband, the third son of the 26th Demon Queen, Cecilie von Spitzweg. This boy once, like his husband, was one of the younger rulers of Shin-Makoku. However, that time has long past as even his second half-brother, Conrart Weller, had left them.

Yes, the couple was now one of the oldest living mazoku (and half-mazoku) in Shin-Makoku. Even their adopted daughter, Greta, had already gotten married. She and her unfortunate husband (I don't like her and I shall make the weirdo who married her regret it [though I thank him for taking her off our hands) now lived in the castle with her papa and her daddy as she had no where else to go; her husband was orphaned young, and she _supposedly_ helped politically.

Many of the paintings were chipping off and the statues were cracked and growing moss. The once sparkling water fountain just at the edge of the courtyard now filled with slime and other rotting water plants. Chandeliers draped in cobwebs hung dangerously from their last screws and most of the doors have shut themselves with no possibility of ever being opened again; a result of the considerable amount of rust that has been collected upon their old hinges. The castle was in the worst shape it has ever been in recorded history. The three maids that used to look after the cleanliness of the castle found demise in an unfortunate fire caused in the kitchens in which they had been gleefully cooking some ma-stew, unaware that it was going to be the last thing they would ever do. The dark corridors seemed empty without the constant gossiping of the trio.

It wasn't just the absence of the three maids that brought silence within the hallways of the castle. The flick of long lavender hair and sudden outbursts of overreacting emotions of a certain teacher was greatly missed. The unfortunate early death of Gunter von Christ had come in a rather brutal sword fight against his own lover, the first son of the Demon Queen, Gwendal von Voltaire who, after what he had done had hit him, performed hara-kiri out of guilt and overflowing regret.

Naturally, who could forget the 26th Demon Queen herself, Cecilie, or as she preferred to be called, Celi, had died along with her dear idiot of a brother, Stoffel von Spitzweg, and also his life partner, Raven. They had lost their lives when the present Demon King was just 40, 120 years ago, in an odd circumstance. Apparently, Celi was worried that her hair might fall straight, called Raven (accompanied by Stoffel) to help, and Stoffel somehow managed to burst 20 bottles of hairspray simultaneously. The product had overwhelmed the room and the ex-rulers of Shin-Makoku suffocated. Celi got a huge fancy funeral, Raven was buried beside her grave, and Stoffel, as was rumored, was stabbed a plentiful number of times by his many ill-wishers and Gwendal (many times) before being cremated over an open fire.

Yes, there had been many deaths, unfortunate or self-inflicted, but the lovers suffered through them together. Together, as they had lived since the fateful day they met. The days when the two were constantly out on numerous quests to obtain various treasures and lost items, the times they were teased about they engagement, the hours they spent together preparing for what was the greatest, sweetest wedding anyone has ever witnessed, the moment their lips made contact and sealed the everlasting bond, and the wonderful memorable nights they spent as one.

Never, has anyone seen a couple more meant for each other. The Demon King and his husband were inseparable. Wherever they went, they either held hands or were riding the same horse. They were truly in love and withstood every obstacle together. One would never be seen without the other. Even when the Demon Queen had past away and her third son was devastated, he made it though the years alongside his dear husband.

Unfortunately, his heart seemed to be reaching its limit.

After being removed from its owner's body, Wolfram von Bielefelt's heart has sustained a terrible plight. He has been weakened greatly and, at these hard times, could hardly stand up without the help of his husband. He was to stay with him at all times as the Demon King sought to replace his dying troops.

Wolfram, naturally, slept in the Demon King's bedroom with him. Shibuya Yuuri has become accustomed to checking that his beloved was still with him as he has recently endured countless nightmares of his lover tragically leaving him. As a result, he has always woken up with tears streaming from his eyes. He could only be calmed by a word or a cuddle from his prince.

The sun finally (**finally! This is where the story **_**really**_** begins… sorta)** peeked through the bedroom window or the royal couple. A pair of black eyes belonging to a brunette fluttered open.

The double black rubbed his eyes tiredly; wiping fresh tears away from his eyes. He remembered what he was dreaming about, the fact that it was just a dream and where he was. He felt weak. _It's probably just my age getting to me_ thought Yuuri to himself. He looked to his left for his betrothed.

Wolfram let out a loud snore and cuddled closer to Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't help but smile happily. He slid his arm around his hubby and pulled him into a loving hug. 'Yuuri?' a quiet voice came from beneath him. Yuuri held him even closer then parted from Wolfram.

'Good morning, Wolf'

Wolfram smiled sweetly and let out a huge yawn.

'You wanna go get breakfast?'

Wolfram shook his head.

'No. I'm too tired. You go on ahead.'

Surprisingly, Yuuri refused.

'Nah. Why don't we talk? Find out more about each other.'

Yuuri smiled jokingly. Wolfram scowled. It remained a mystery to Yuuri how Wolfram could look so gorgeous even then.

'If you still know nothing about me after all these years, then you really are a…,'

Then he said it. He said the customary word that Yuuri has treasured. The word that only Wolfram would use to refer to Yuuri. The beautiful word that also always came with the same answer that has never changed for years. He said it. He said,

'…wimp.'

'Don't call me a wimp!'

'Quit shouting. I got a headache.'

'Wolf…'

Yuuri suddenly felt worried. He held him closer still; a movement Wolfram didn't object to. He snuggled into Yuuri's neck and lay there feeling even more tired than ever considering he just woke up… not a healthy sign. (Unfortunately, I feel that way after I wake up too XD).

'Hey, Yuuri?' Wolfram whispered.

'Wolf, are you okay?'

'…just tired…'

'Wolfram…'

'Hey, … stop worri… ing. I'm strong, remember? ... I'm just a bit… tired … that's all…'

'Yes, I know you're strong, Wolf. But you can't expect that I wouldn't notice how slowly you're talking. No. Wolf, please…'

'Yuuri…?'

It was too much. Too much for Yuuri to endure. He had already had to live through _his_ death. Wolfram, no matter how much he didn't show it, was utterly crushed. He had cried in Yuuri's arms for 5 nights straight. On that day, Yuuri, instead of being totally overemotional about the loss, worried more about Wolfram's well-being than anything. Just as he did then.

Conrart Weller, being the half-human that he was, was always envied by even the greatest swordsmen in the kingdom. He was also kind, helpful, loyal, rather handsome and, most of all, loved and was married to a Yozak Guririer…erererier (sorry, I have no idea how to spell his name :p) Their love alone (other than that shared between Gunter and Gwendal) could oppose to the love Yuuri had for Wolfram (and vice-versa). It was only fitting that they perish together. Lovers from the first time they met/ fought each other, the couple had coincidentally died right in front of Wolfram's eyes. In the last war, they fought along side each other as usual and their bodies were found under a collapsed boulder. However mangled and disfigured their bodies were, everyone could make out that the two were embraced during their final moments.

However, the worst part was that Wolfram had witnessed the entire incident. He felt guilty and took full responsibility for it. He wouldn't listen to anyone or anything about how he couldn't have caused the boulder to fall or how no one could've done anything. _I should've done something! I should've called out or pushed them out of the way!! I may as well have given my life for…_ at that point, a weeping Yuuri stopped him, said that he refused to hear anymore and carried Wolfram to their bedroom to calm him down the only way that would work.

No. It was too much, too cruel to have to live through losses as Yuuri has. He made Wolfram promise. Promise that when their time had come, they'd go together.

'Y-you promised.'

'Yuuri, … I'll keep my … promise. … Believe me. I swear I will. … Even if… I have to… kill you…'

'Hahaha… Wolfram, com'ere.'

Yuuri cuddled him and placed a kiss upon his aging yet soft lips lovingly.

'mmm… Yuuri…'

'I love you, Wolf.'

'… Love you… Yuu…'

'Wolfram… '

Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes, tears flowing down his soft face gently. He smiled.

'… Love you… forever…'

'Wolf, please…'

'Only you. I… love you…'

'I… Wolf. Stop… Wolfram.'

'Yuuri… love you… Yuuri….'

'Wolfram…'

'I love you… so much… Yuuri. . . .'

'I love you too.'

**KKM**

'Your Majesty…'

'…'

Most of the residents of Shin-Makoku had gathered at one location on that dark, gloomy, stormy day. It was as though the weather was commemorating the same occasion the people of the world were… and feeling just as horrible about it as well. As the rain was pouring so heavily, everyone grouped the largest hall within the castle that was clean.

There, in the absolutely gorgeous, rather large coffin, lay yet another one of the original rulers of their country that had help bring peace between most of the countries surrounding. There, draped in his neat blue uniform, his old yet beautiful face expressionless making him look like he was merely asleep. Blond hair glistened and shone regardless the weather, placed right in the center among cushioned-linen walls and he, himself, was as he has lived; in the center of attention.

Had the Maou had not been so devastated, he probably would have felt horny.

_Now I have nobody. Nobody to run to. Nobody to hide behind. Nobody to love and love me back… I'm alone. _He felt tears slide down his tired old cheeks endlessly. _Alone. Again. _As much as he tried, he just couldn't stem the flow of his tears.

_Why am I left?!_

'Your Majesty…'

The new soldier replacing the royal educator tried to gain his King's attention. (His name must not be written down or I'll have to kill him too. ;3)

'Y-your Majesty, it's time for us to bury-'

'No.'

'I know how this is for you, Your Majesty, but-'

'I have a promise to fulfill.'

'Excuse me? …Wait! You Majesty! It's dangerous!'

Maou Heika, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi, with his dark eyes looming before his departed lover did not listen. He was busy muttering to himself. Standing on the upper part of Wolfram's coffin, Yuuri closed his eyes, wiped away his tears and whispered 'I love you, Wolfram,' one last time…

As stormy as it was already, that day, it was nothing compared to how the weather was then. More clouds accumulated from nowhere. The ground began to tremble and the wind it created started to swirl. Dust flew everywhere and the lights went out. The only light came from the frequent glow of lightning just before the roar of thunder. A traditional sounding music sounded from out of nowhere in particular as the Demon King's hair blew straight up and his body gave of a blue watery-fiery glow.

The man that stood where the friendly, kind and war-hating Demon King had just stood wasn't wrinkled or old looking at all (in all possible gorgeous angles). He had appeared many times in the life that was Shibuya Yuuri's. This man stood tall and muscular regardless his age and, although wearing the exact outfit the Demon King had wore only moments before, had black hair and eyes, and shared the same body, he was a completely different person. The most noticeable difference was just how young he looked comparing to the present Yuuri. Once like judging between a baby and a hot dinosaur, now was like comparing a wet sock filled with sand and had been dropped from the highest tower and a teenager with extraordinary powers.

Yes, (**yes, yes, YES!**) the true Demon King had shown himself.

'Stop everything! My Greatness shall never permit any ceremonies to be held if all preparations are not present! A promise must be executed! Breaking a promise is a vile act of which My Greatness shall not allow be done. The man who lies upon his deathbed before us all has pledged to My alter ego his everlasting love and Our death time to be shared. His first pact has been accomplished; My Greatness and My alter ego can only hope. However, My Greatness is here to fulfill the final loving vow between this sexy blond and Me, whether it be between My Greatness or Shibuya Yuuri, the typical king.

'This kingdom shall require a new ruler. My Greatness wishes My public the best for the dark, unpredictable and probably boring future that lies ahead. Now, stand back as My Greatness makes My Greatness's final, flashy and most definitely unforgettable departure from this existence!'

Thunder roared louder than anything anyone has ever heard in their lives. The clouds circled and a prickly, freezing wind blew. _'His Greatness'_ spread his arms far apart as if welcoming a certain blond into a waiting, loving grasp. His fingers were apart and seemed to be commanding the very sky's movements.

Suddenly, an odd cloud formation shaped among the skies that roared and swirled. It spun down like a web of evaporated water combined with a surface of a bright electrical fusion. It fell from the heavens gracefully and was soon twirled around the hottie on the coffin. While it exaggerated his gorgeous features and it by itself was unusually beautiful, one would have never been more petrified from fear (and as lucky) as one would be then.

Thus, thy hot one brought his muscular arms around himself while still straightened… to from a kind of cross in front of his torso. The crackling cloud spring surrounding the Demon King tightened itself as to crush him. With his gorgeous face facing upwards, eyes shut, covered in rain as though sweating and throat croaking slightly because of his noose… well, let's just say he never looked more uke in his life.

After more glowing, crackling, roaring, croaking, shaking, rumbling, crying and moans from admirers, it all seemed to slow….

Finally, it was all over.

The clouds parted, the sunlight shone through the broken windows and demolished walls. The last of the raindrops hung and slipped from the numerous cracks in the walls and busted curtain pegs. The crowd that had assembled for Prince Wolfram von Bielefelt's funeral looked around. There they spotted what they had been searching for: The Demon King. He stood, more spindly had he normally would, of course, but still, there he was.

He turned with difficulty, considering his mangled and torn body, toward his public. His eyes looked old and tired … yes, he was Shibuya Yuuri. With tears flowing painfully from his eyes, his body shaking, throbbing, he smiled.

He faced his departed husband again as he felt his body slowly numbing. He slid beside him, his body not allowing this to be easy. Facing his beautiful partner, still smiling, Shibuya Yuuri closed his eyes, wrapped his throbbing arms around him and whispered his final words,

'… thus, justice be done'.

**Yay! It's all over!! (Bet y'all been waiting for that). I don't think there are any flashbacks!! I didn't kill Greta because, although I find her a totally undeserving and ungrateful brat, well… LET HER SUFFER THE REST OF HER BORING MISERABLE LIFE ALONE AS SHE SHOULD!! Great… now that everyone's dead… I don't have anything else to request but REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Please & thank you for your time.**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
